UNCOVER
by Yeseul Nam
Summary: Sebuah cerita tentang dua hati yang tersembunyi. Rahasia ini, akankah tetap bertahan? [NCT 127 TAEYONG JAEHYUN YUTA / JAEYONG / TAEYU / slight HANIL / Romance, light!angst] Please be kind and Review juseyo XD


**UNCOVER**

Sebuah cerita tentang dua hati yang tersembunyi.

Rahasia ini, akankah tetap bertahan?

 _Tidakkah kau ingin melihat bintang-bintang bersama denganku? Tidakkah kau ingin merasakan hangatnya matahari bersamaku?_

Yuka

.

.

KALENDER pagi ini menunjukkan tanggal 15 Mei, hari Senin di mana Lee Taeyong harus segera bangun demi kuliahnya yang dimulai pukul 9 pagi. Rambut peraknya hampir sepenuhnya menghitam saat dia mengeceknya di cermin. Kerutan halus muncul di dahinya yang halus. Pria kurus itu memajukkan bibir bawahnya.

"Apa aku harus mengecatnya ulang?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri, menyentuh ujung rambutnya yang masih putih.

Tak lama kemudian dia keluar dari kamarnya yang rapi, ia melangkah tapi tidak untuk menuju kamar mandi tapi ke sebuah ruangan tepat di depan kamarnya. Pintu coklat dari kayu pohon Cherry itu menyambutnya. Ia tersenyum kecil meraba ukiran nama di sana.

Dengan pelan Taeyong masuk ke dalam, matanya yang indah menemukan gundukan di atas kasur dan insting Taeyong langsung keluar. Dia membuka selimut pink tebal itu demi menemukan teman satu kamarnya dengan keadaan tidak elegan.

"Yuta, ya bangun!" ucap Taeyong menepuk pipi gempal Nakamoto Yuta yang masih bergumam tidak jelas.

"Hmm.. hmnn..."

Taeyong menggelengkan kepalanya, menyentuh rambut coklat halus Yuta dan berkata, "Aku mau mandi dan masak sarapan jadi cepat bangun..." katanya dan dia melihat Yuta mengangguk kecil tanpa membuka mata.

Pukul 8.13, dua piring sandwich hangat tersaji di meja. Saat Taeyong, yang mengenakan sweater hijau tua yang kedodoran, selesai meletakkan dua gelas susu, dari kamar mandi Yuta keluar dengan kaos oblong putih yang jatuh melewati bahunya dan rambut yang basah. Taeyong mengernyit, dengan kasar mengambil handuk di bahu kecil Yuta dan mengeringkan rambutnya.

"Dasar... keringkan dengan benar nanti masuk angin." gumamnya dan Yuta memajukkan bibirnya. Beberapa tetes air turun melewati pipi halusnya dan Taeyong tersenyum akan pemandangan menggemaskan di depannya.

Uhuh, itu tidak akan berhasil.

Taeyong tersenyum kecil, menangkup dua pipi Yuta yang memerah lucu dan mendekatkan wajahnya untuk-

 _Ting tong._

Cepat-cepat Taeyong melepaskan tangkupannya dan berlari ke pintu asrama mereka meninggalkan Yuta yang mematung dengan handuk basah yang jatuh ke bahu kurusnya. Taeyong buru-buru membuka pintu untuk bertemu dengan sesosok pria tinggi besar berambut pirang berdiri di depannya.

Sekotak makanan dibungkus plastik dari cafe di tangannya dan Taeyong tersenyum, "Pagi sekali?"

Lelaki tinggi itu tertawa, "Ingin memberi kejutan..." katanya dan dia melirik ke belakang, melihat Yuta yang berdiri menghadap kulkas, mengambil sekotak susu strawberry.

"Ah.. hai Yuta!" sapanya.

Yuta menoleh, memberikan senyum manisnya, membalas sapaan hangat itu, "Hai Jaehyun." Katanya lalu meninggalkan dapur, melewati ruang tengah untuk masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Taeyong menoleh, menatap dapur yang kini kosong.

"Ayo masuk.." katanya kemudian. Jaehyun Jung duduk di meja makan, tanpa sadar meletakkan kotak rotinya di atas meja.

"Aku beli di Myeongdong, kau sangat suka chocolate cake mereka kan?" tanyanya dan Taeyong tertawa.

Taeyong membuat dua cangkir kopi dan melihat sinar matahari masuk melalui jendela dapurnya, menyinari sosok Jaehyun. Taeyong mengulum senyum.

"Oh apa kau yang membuatnya?" tanya Jaehyun menunjuk dua potong sandwich di atas meja, membuat Taeyong membuka mulutnya.

Sebelum satu kata keluar darinya, Jaehyun melanjutkan, "Aku tahu kau pasti mengira aku akan datang kan? Hahaha. Manis sekali..." lalu mengambil satu potong sandwich membuat Taeyong membulatkan matanya.

"Jaehyun itu..."

Tapi terlanjur pipi gempal Jaehyun penuh dengan sandwich isi daging ham dan telur itu. Lelaki itu tersenyum menatap Taeyong yang hanya bisa mengangguk kecil.

Taeyong menatap piring kosong itu dengan perasaan bersalah, kenapa?

.

.

.

"Taeyong?"

Mengedipkan matanya, Taeyong menatap Chittaphon Ten yang mengernyit kecil di depannya. Dengan alis tebal berkerut, dia menatap Taeyong dan memajukkan bibirnya.

"Kau tidak dengar ya?" tanyanya dan Taeyong menaikkan alis tanda tak paham.

Dengan dengusan kesal, Ten berkata, "Kau tidak mau menerima Jaehyun? Dia sudah menyatakan perasaannya 2 kali lho!"

Taeyong mengernyit kecil, dia menyedot es kopinya dengan kerutan dalam di alisnya. Menerima Jaehyun yang selama ini mengejar-ngejarnya, mencari celah di hatinya, membuka perasaannya sedikit demi sedikit, Jung Jaehyun yang setiap pagi berdiri di depan pintu kamar asramanya, membawa setidaknya satu cangkir kopi panas dan senyuman yang melelehkan hati, menjadi satu hal yang Taeyong pikirkan akhir-akhir ini.

Taeyong menghembuskan nafas kecil, "Lalu?"

Ten mengernyit, "Lalu? Lalu kau akan menerimanya." Katanya dan Taeyong membuka mulutnya untuk bicara.

"Dan atas dasar apa aku harus menerimanya?"

Ten menatap Taeyong, mata hitamnya terpancar dari manik mata Taeyong, mereka bertatapan lekat, "Jangan bercanda, seminggu lagi dia akan ke Jerman untuk melanjutkan perawatan cidera tulang belakangnya, dan hanya kau yang membuatnya tidak menyerah." Katanya dan Taeyong melepas tatapannya.

Dia mengaduk kopi di depannya dengan tidak bersemangat.

Musik di kantin terdengar keras dan beberapa teman satu kampusnya tertawa bersama, memilih membicarakan hal menyenangkan daripada membicarakan masalah sensitif seperti ini. Taeyong menatap melas pada Ten.

"Aku mohon, jangan buat aku semakin merasa bimbang, okay?"

Ten menyandarkan dirinya di kursi empuk kantin, menatap Taeyong dengan siku terlipat, "Lagi pula menurutku kalian cocok-cocok saja." Gumamnya.

Taeyong menggeleng, satu titik dalam hatinya merasa ada yang salah. Apanya yang cocok? Jaehyun memang memperlakukannya seperti orang paling berharga di dunia ini, dia selalu berkata lembut pada Taeyong, dia selalu memprioritaskan Taeyong di atas apapun dan Taeyong sangat menghargai itu.

Tapi ada satu hal yang kurang darinya dan Taeyong tidak tahu apa itu.

Hanya suara sendok dan gelas yang masuk dalam pendengaran Taeyong setelahnya. Di antara dua lelaki dewasa itu, tidak ada yang bicara.

Sampai dari pintu kantin, masuk dua sosok yang sangat Taeyong kenal. Lelaki berambut coklat yang semakin memanjang yang menemani hari-harinya, masuk ke kantin. Ia tidak ingat Yuta memiliki kaos biru tua besar lengan panjang bergambar pikachu itu. Taeyong langsung menyadari siapa pemilik baju itu sebenarnya saat melihat satu kursi di depan Yuta ditarik, dan Ji Hansol duduk di sana.

Lelaki tinggi itu berbicara sesuatu pada Yuta dan membuat Yuta mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. Kulitnya yang putih bersih seperti kebanyakan orang Jepang selalu memerah jika dia tersipu, tertawa bahkan menangis. Itu sangat menggemaskan dan Taeyong merasa sedikit tidak rela jika bukan dia yang membuat Yuta tersipu seperti itu.

Taeyong tidak sadar tangannya mengepal erat dan hal itu tidak lepas dari pandangan tajam Ten yang kemudian ikut menoleh memperhatikan dua lelaki yang sedang tertawa di meja sebelah. Matanya memicing.

"Yuta lagi..." katanya dan Taeyong mengernyit, menatap Ten dengan bingung.

"Kenapa memangnya?"

Ten mengendikkan bahu, "Entah aku hanya... merasa kau terlalu berlebihan. Kau seperti ibunya." Katanya. Taeyong mendelik sebelum memukul Ten dengan sendok esnya.

"Sembarangan kalau bicara."

Ten mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Benar kok. Kau selalu mengurusnya, kau selalu mengkhawatirkannya, memangnya kenapa? Dia sudah dewasa kan?"

Taeyong terdiam. Pikirannya tertuju pada satu hal yang dia temukan, satu hal yang tidak Jaehyun miliki.

.

.

.

Saat Taeyong menyalakan lampu ruangan kecil itu, dia melihat Yuta duduk di atas kasur dengan laptop di pangkuannya. Sosok kurusnya dibalut selimut pink tebal. Taeyong mengulum senyum, dia meletakkan tasnya di lantai, menghabiskan sedikit waktu untuk memandangi si mochi kecil di atas kasurnya itu dengan sayang sebelum berjalan mendekatinya.

"Sedang apa?"

Yuta mengedipkan mata besarnya, menatap Taeyong dari bawah, "Menonton Haikyuu!" jawabnya dan Taeyong duduk di sampingnya mengangguk kecil, dia menunduk, melepas sepatunya.

"Kau sudah menontonnya ratusan kali, Yuta." Komentarnya dan dua sepatu mahal itu terlepas.

Dia bisa melihat Yuta memutar bola matanya, "Ini yang ketiga Tae, aku harus tahu bagaimana Shiratorizawa bermain. Ah aku sangat suka Semi!"

"Semi? Siapa lagi itu?" tanya Taeyong melirik Yuta yang menutup aplikasi videonya dan mematikan laptop, meletakkannya ke arah meja sebelum melihat Taeyong dari matanya.

"Setter..." jawabnya. Taeyong menggeleng, dia benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan Yuta. Hobi mereka sangat bertolak belakang, jurusan yang mereka ambil juga bertolak belakang. Calon dokter itu berlutut di depan mahasiswa animasi yang mendongak menatapnya.

Sudah pukul 10 malam.

Dengan lembut Taeyong menyentuh pipi halus Yuta sebelum turun ke lehernya yang jenjang. Yuta hanya menatap Taeyong dalam diam. Tak ada kata tertukar bahkan saat Taeyong mengecup lembut bibir lelaki Jepang itu, menghanyutkan keduanya dalam sekotak rahasia pahit yang harus mereka tutupi.

Lampu terang di atasnya membuat Taeyong bisa melihat hasil pekerjaannya yang kini berjajar manis di leher dan tengkuk Yuta membuat si empunya memejamkan mata, tubuhnya sudah polos seperti baru lahir. Menurunkan kembali wajahnya, Taeyong mencium bibir Yuta, menghabiskan pasokan oksigen dalam paru-parunya.

Tangannya yang panjang menyentuh lengan kurus Yuta, memberinya sedikit pijatan kemudian mendorong pelan tubuh putih itu untuk berbaring di atas kasur. Taeyong membuka sweater hijaunya dalam sesaat sebelum kembali mencium Yuta tepat di bibir selagi berusaha melepas celana jeansnya sendiri. Taeyong tidak bisa melepas tautan bibirnya yang bersatu dengan bibir termanis yang pernah dia rasakan.

Dia pun tidak bisa melepas pandangannya dari malaikat paling indah yang dia temukan. Bersatu dengan Yuta adalah hal paling nyaman yang Taeyong rasakan.

Karena dengan Yuta, Taeyong bisa menjadi laki-laki yang dia inginkan. Karena Yuta memberinya ruang untuk memulai. Karena Yuta memberinya waktu untuk bergerak. Yuta memberinya perasaan waspada, dia membuat Taeyong merasa butuh dan dia memberi Taeyong kesempatan untuk merasakan perasaan ingin melindungi.

Seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, hanya saat seperti inilah mereka bisa bersama.

Angka di jam digital Tottoro Yuta sudah berganti menjadi pukul 4 pagi, tapi Taeyong masih belum bisa memejamkan mata karena sekarang pikirannya sedang kacau. Dia melirik Yuta yang terbaring di sampingnya dengan selimut pink kesayangannya memeluk tubuh halusnya. Taeyong merasakan matanya berair.

" _Jangan sampai mereka tahu..."_

" _Kenapa?"_

" _Akan ada yang tersakiti... Yuta, aku mohon."_

" _... baiklah."_

Apa Taeyong... benar-benar melakukan hal yang benar?

.

.

.

Jaehyun berjalan di tepian. Dia menggandeng tangan Taeyong lembut saat mereka berjalan menyusuri jalanan Seoul untuk masuk ke dalam gondola yang akan membawa mereka ke atas Namsan Tower yang belum pernah Taeyong datangi.

"Bagaimana menurutmu? Apa kau senang kencan denganku?" tanya Jaehyun saat mereka memasuki gondola berwarna hitam itu. Taeyong menyandarkan dirinya di salah satu kaca dan tertawa.

"Senang? Tentu saja." Ucapnya dengan senyum. Lidahnya terasa pahit.

Jaehyun mengangguk, dia berjalan mendekati Taeyong untuk melihat pemandangan di luar kaca, "Aku rasa aku akan tenang saat pergi ke Jerman..." ucapnya dan pintu gondola terbuka. Dia lelaki itu berjalan keluar.

Taeyong bisa merasakan tangannya digenggam, "Aku tahu. Kau harus menjalani perawatan itu dengan serius, Jae. Cideramu itu bukan main-main." Ucapnya dan Jaehyun tertawa.

"Ohhh apa kau khawatir?"

Taeyong hanya tertawa. Mereka akhirnya berjalan di puncak Namsan dengan bergandengan tangan. Jaehyun sesekali meminta Taeyong untuk berselca seperti kebanyakan pasangan. Perut Taeyong terasa penuh. Mereka berakhir dengan dua buah gembok hati yang amat terkenal di Namsan.

Katanya, jika kau mengunci gembok hati itu di puncak Namsan dengan nama orang yang kau cintai, maka cintamu akan abadi.

"Ayo kita tulis nama kita!" ucap Jaehyun antusias dan Taeyong mengangguk, menunduk untuk menuliskan namanya dan nama orang yang dia cintai.

 _TAEYONG & Y-_

Taeyong terhenti begitu saja. Ia menatap huruf Y besar di gemboknya yang berwarna merah dan itu semakin mengingatkannya pada Yuta. Yutanya yang dia tinggal sendiri di apartemen. Yutanya yang mungkin sekarang sedang merasa kesepian.

Taeyong menghembuskan nafasnya, "Jaehyun-ah, aku mau ganti warna gembok." Ucapnya sebelum meninggalkan Jaehyun yang terpaku dan memasukkan gemboknya ke dalam saku jaket tebalnya.

Tiga menit kemudian Taeyong menatap dua gembok dengan nama _JAEHYUN & TAEYONG _terpasang rapi di salah satu tempat. Tangannya mengepal di dalam saku jaketnya, menggenggam erat rahasia kecilnya.

.

.

.

"Tidakkah kau menuntut kejelasan?"

Yuta mengedipkan matanya saat Ji Hansol berjalan di sampingnya. Lelaki bermata besar itu sedikit bergumam sambil menyesap Americanonya dan Hansol mendengus kesal. Mereka menuruni gang apartemen Yuta yang sedikit menanjak sebelum benar-benar bertemu dengan jalan raya.

"Apa aku harus memaksanya untuk meninggalkan Jaehyun? Orang yang sakit, dan bertahan karenanya? Aku tidak segila itu." Ucap Yuta saat mereka hendak memasuki bus.

Hansol mengernyit, "Itu sulit Yuta, semua orang tahu itu. Ini juga sulit untukku dan Taeil menjaga rahasiamu."

Mereka duduk di salah satu kursi dan Yuta memilih duduk di dekat jendela, "Maafkan aku melibatkanmu dan kekasihmu." Katanya lalu melanjutkan, "Dia yang memintanya... aku hanya mengikutinya." Ucapnya sedikit bergumam.

Hansol meredupkan matanya, "Bukan berarti kau membiarkan hatimu terluka. Tidakkah kau ingin berjalan dan merasakan hari-hari bersama dengannya?"

Yuta terdiam.

Menjalin hubungan diam-diam memang bukan keinginannya. Terlebih beberapa teman Taeyong memang tidak menyukainya, perbedaan status dan mereka tahu betul siapa yang mencintai Taeyong lebih dulu. Tapi Yuta paham betul, bagaimana posisi Taeyong saat ini. Yuta tidak ingin bermain dengan perasaan orang lain, jadi dia hanya diam. Jika memang Taeyong lebih dibutuhkan oleh orang lain, maka tidak apa-apa.

Tapi kadang, ia ingin sekali saja.. Taeyong mengakuinya di depan teman-temannya.

.

.

.

Pertemuan mereka benar-benar tidak di sengaja.

Taeyong sedang bercanda dengan Jaehyun hendak menyebrang ke cafe langganan lelaki pirang itu saat dari kejauhan dia melihat Yuta, Yutanya, berjalan ke arah cafe yang sama. Tapi dia tidak sendiri. Ada Hansol bersamanya.

Mereka berakhir di meja untuk empat orang. Duduk bersama seolah tidak ada apa-apa yang terjadi di antara mereka berempat. Berbincang mengabaikan beban yang masing-masing mereka pikul.

Yuta mengaduk americanonya dengan malas saat Jaehyun berbincang dengan Hansol mengenai kuliah mereka karena mereka satu kelas. Dari sudut matanya dia bisa melihat Taeyong duduk dengan tangan yang digenggam mesra oleh Jaehyun.

Yuta menunduk.

"Jadi kapan kalian akan meresmikan hubungan kalian?"

Jaehyun tertawa.

Yuta melirik Hansol yang tersenyum kecil setelah melontarkan kata-kata itu tanpa beban. Dia tahu sahabatnya ini hanya ingin mengetes kesabarannya, jadi dia hanya diam. Yuta memainkan jemarinya yang tertutup sweater merah tebalnya.

"Aku sudah menembaknya berkali-kali tapi lihat apa yang dia lakukan, menggantungkanku begitu saja." Kata Jaehyun menyenggol bahu kurus Taeyong pelan.

Taeyong hanya terkekeh berusaha menahan diri agar tidak menarik Yuta keluar dari sana dan mengucap maaf berkali-kali. Karena melihat Yuta menunduk terdiam seperti itu sangat membuat hati Taeyong terluka.

"Jadi kapan Tae?" tanya Hansol padanya, menatap mata Taeyong dengan dalam.

Taeyong gelagapan, dia menegakkan tubuhnya dan menggaruk tengkuknya pelan, "Um... aku pikir, saat aku siap dengan semuanya." Katanya.

Jaehyun tertawa, memeluk Taeyong dari samping, "Aku harap kau tidak terlalu lama, ingat lusa aku harus ke Jerman dan kau akan kehilanganku untuk sementara." Katanya mengeratkan pelukannya.

Taeyong tertawa, "Yang harus kau lakukan hanya menjalani perawatan dengan baik."

Jaehyun tersenyum, matanya berbinar senang dan Taeyong merasa sedikit bersalah. Lelaki ini terlalu lembut untuk dibutakan oleh cinta.

"Oh, dan kalian, apa yang kalian cari?" tanya Jaehyun melepas pelukannya dan Taeyong mendesah lega.

Dia melihat Yuta membulatkan matanya, menatap Hansol yang tersenyum, "Cincin, kami membeli cincin."

Dia mengangkan tangannya, menunjukkan sebuah cincin emas putih dengan dua mata berlian kecil berwarna biru bening. Taeyong merasakan udara di sekitarnya memanas. Baik, apa Yuta mulai bermain sekarang?

"Apa kalian menjalin hubungan? Kenapa tidak menceritakannya pada kami?" tanya Taeyong seolah tertarik dan dia bisa melihat mata besar Yuta sedikit bergetar.

Hansol tertawa, "Aku pikir hubungan ini hanya perlu diketahui oleh beberapa orang saja."

Mendengar perkataan Hansol, Yuta menginjak kakinya. Dia menunduk mendengar Jaehyun tertawa.

"Aku turut senang." Katanya lalu mengusap rambut Taeyong sayang, "...doakan agar aku dan Taeyong cepat resmi ya." Lalu Yuta melihat sesuatu yang membuat nafasnya berhenti sesaat.

Taeyong mencium Jaehyun tepat di depan matanya.

.

.

.

Jika berbicara masalah cemburu, sebenarnya Yuta tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan Taeyong dekat dengan siapapun. Dia juga tidak menuntut Taeyong untuk selalu ada di sisinya. Jika dia serakah seperti itu... maka tadi mungkin dia sudah memukul Jaehyun untuk merebut Taeyong kembali.

Nyatanya?

Dia pulang dengan Hansol mengusap lembut punggungnya.

"Tadaima.." katanya pelan, membuka pintu apartemen yang tidak terkunci tanda Taeyong sudah di rumah. Dia meletakkan payungnya di ujung ruangan lalu berjalan ke ruang tengah di mana Taeyong berdiri memunggunginya.

"Baru pulang?"

Yuta berpura-pura tidak mendengar nada dingin yang Taeyong berikan padanya. Jadi ia hanya menggumam kecil sembari melepas jaketnya. Yuta melihat Taeyong membalikkan badan, menatap Yuta dengan kedua mata tajamnya.

Yuta mengangkat alis, "Wae?"

"Cincin.. apa maksudnya kau membeli cincin dengan Hansol? Dan apa kau mulai bermain di belakangku?" tanya Taeyong membuat Yuta menerjabkan matanya.

Yuta menarik nafas sebelum dihembuskan kembali dengan pelan, "Ya aku membeli cincin dengan Hansol, tapi—"

"Jika kau sudah muak denganku kau bisa bilang kan? Jangan seenaknya menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain saat kau punya kekasih!"

Yuta melebarkan matanya. Muak dengan Taeyong katanya? Muak?

"Dengar Tae kau sedang emosi sekarang, lebih baik kita bicarakan nanti okay? Akan aku masakkan sesuatu..." Yuta bersiap untuk melangkah ke dapur saat Taeyong kembali bersuara.

"Kau?"

Yuta menoleh, "Memasak? Sejak kapan? Seorang kau?"

Taeyong menatapnya, amarah masih terpancar di kedua mataya tapi Yuta mengabaikannya. Taeyong hanya lelah. Dia selalu mengatakan itu dalam hati supaya tidak keluar kata-kata yang akan dia sesali nantinya.

"Aku mencoba okay? Sekarang tenanglah, nanti kita bicara lagi..."

Taeyong menggeleng, "Aku mengurusmu, memanjakanmu, melakukan ini dan itu, dan kau tidak bisa melakukan satu hal? Setia?"

Yuta nyaris menjatuhkan telur yang baru saja dia ambil dari kulkas. Dia menghela nafas, "Tae ku mohon.. kau sedang emosi okay?"

Dia meletakkan telurnya di dalam mangkuk sebelum melihat Taeyong berjalan ke arahnya, menarik tangan kurusnya dan menatapnya dalam diam. Taeyong menatap Yuta dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan Yuta bisa melihat cinta dan rasa takut kehilangan di sana.

Yuta tahu perasaan mereka sama...

"Yuta... jika kau sudah muak denganku kau bisa meninggalkanku..." kata Taeyong pelan dan Yuta menggeleng sambil tertawa.

"Muak? Jika aku muak, aku sudah meninggalkanmu sejak dulu. Sejak kau memintaku menjadi kekasihmu, tapi juga memintaku merahasiakan hubungan kita. Harusnya aku meninggalkanmu." Jawabnya dan dia bisa menghirup aroma shampo yang Taeyong pakai tadi pagi.

Bau ini familiar. Mengingatkan Yuta akan aroma tubuh kekasihnya. Yuta tahu dia seharusnya mengatakan semuanya, tapi enggan dia lakukan.

"..."

Taeyong terdiam. Yuta paham Taeyong kalah telak. Jadi Yuta melanjutkan, "Aku di sini... aku tidak ke mana-mana. Kapan kau mau mendengarkan penjelasanku, sayang?" tanyanya terdengar putus asa.

Ya, rasanya Yuta sudah putus asa.

Taeyong melepaskan genggamannya perlahan, "Lanjutkan hubungan kalian, aku tidak mau ikut campur." Katanya dan berbalik, berjalan menjauh dari Yuta yang mematung.

Bibir Yuta bergetar, "Taeyong, jika kau jadi aku... apa kau tahan dengan hubungan ini? Jika kau jadi aku... jika aku merahasiakanmu dari Hansol, apa kau tahan dengan semua ini?" tanya pelan pada keheningan.

Suara tetes air dari kran westafel menjadi jawabannya karena sekarang Yuta sendiri di apartemennya.

.

.

.

Hansol menatap Taeyong dan datang ke tempatnya. Tangannya masih menggenggam knob pintu, ia bisa saja mengusir Taeyong dari hadapannya setelah melihat apa yang diperbuat lelaki itu pada sahabatnya.

"Aku mau bicara."

Dan mereka berakhir dengan duduk berhadapan di sofa empuk Hansol. Tidak ada yang bicara seolah keduanya menikmati musik dari hujan yang turun dengan deras. Taeyong menghirup udara dalam sebelum berdehem kecil.

"Aku.."

"Aku tahu." Hansol memotong ucapannya. Hansol menatap Taeyong dalam sambil menunjukkan tangannya di mana cincin permata itu tersemat.

"Ini kan?" tanyanya dan Taeyong mengangguk.

Hansol menyandarkan dirinya di sandaran sofa, menatap Taeyong dengan perasaan kasihan, sedih, marah, kesal, semua bercampur menjadi satu. Hansol melihat beberapa tetes air masih menetes dari ujung rambutnya. Dia iba... sedikit sedih karena bagaimana pun Taeyong adalah kekasih Yuta.

Hansol menghela nafas, "Kau tahu, aku dan Yuta tidak menjalin hubungan apa-apa. Dan iya, aku tahu dia kekasihmu. Cincin itu, aku meminta Yuta menemaniku untuk membeli cincin untuk Taeil, karena ukuran mereka sama." Jelasnya dan anehnya itu tidak membuat Taeyong terkejut.

"Aku tahu..." jawabnya.

Hansol mengangkat alis jadi Taeyong menjawab, "Aku tidak melihat ada cincin di jemarinya tadi."

Hansol menyipitkan matanya dan melanjutkan, "Yang aku tanyakan padamu, Lee Taeyong... kenapa kau tidak melepas Jaehyun, saat hatimu terikat pada Yuta?"

Taeyong merasakan matanya berair, "Ten, mengatakan kalau karena akulah, Jaehyun mau menjalani perawatan ke Jerman. Kau tahu cidera yang dia alami cukup berat. Aku tidak tega... untuk menyakitinya lebih jauh."

Hansol tertawa meremehkan, menatap Taeyong tepat di matanya dan berkata, "Dan menyakiti orang lain?"

Taeyong mengerutkan alisnya, "Yuta sudah setuju untuk tidak mengatakan apapun soal hubungan kami. Dia sudah berjanji."

Hansol menatap Taeyong dalam diam. Bibirnya tidak bergerak, matanya menatap Taeyong dengan amarah dan emosi yang meluap-luap. Tapi dia diam, dia tidak ingin menyakiti orang yang Yuta cintai jadi dia diam.

Taeyong menerjabkan matanya, "Aku.. hanya ingin dia mengerti."

Hansol hilang kendali saat itu juga. Dia berdiri, menarik krah kemeja biru Taeyong dengan kasar sebelum menatapnya tajam, "Kurang... kurang apa?" bisiknya dingin dan Taeyong menatap matanya.

Dia tidak menjawab.

"Aku bertanya Lee Brengsek Taeyong.. Kurang apa? Apa yang kurang dari Yuta?" Hansol nyaris berteriak.

Taeyong tetap diam tapi matanya mulai berkaca-kaca, "..."

Hanya deru nafas mereka yang terdengar di ruangan besar itu. Hansol menarik nafas sebelum melepas cengkramannya, "Apa sekali saja, kau memikirkan bagaimana dia bertahan dalam hubungan kalian?" tanyanya mendudukkan Taeyong di sofanya.

Taeyong menunduk dengan nafas memburu.

"Pikirkan kenapa dia masih mau bertahan, Lee Taeyong. Sekali saja, hargailah usahanya... tidak semua orang bisa melakukan apa yang dia lakukan."

Perkataan Hansol membuat setetes air mata jatuh dari mata hitam Taeyong.

.

.

.

"Hai."

Mata coklat Yuta yang memerah sedikit terkejut saat dia mendapati Ten masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Lelaki Thailand itu bahkan tidak melihatnya lagi dan langsung duduk di sofa sebelum melempar senyum kecil ke arah Yuta dan menyuruhnya duduk.

Yuta mengangguk, menggaruk tengkuknya karena merasa bingung.

"Apa kau... ada perlu sesuatu?" tanya Yuta dan Ten mengangguk.

"Iya, aku mencari Taeyong." Jawabnya dan Yuta menggelengkan kepalanya untuk mengatakan kalau Taeyong sedang keluar.

Ten menghembuskan nafas kesal. Dia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mulai mengetikkan sesuatu. Hoodie putihnya membungkus pawakannya yang pendek tapi Yuta masih bisa melihat jemari itu bergerak, mengetik dengan tidak nyaman.

Ten melirik Yuta yang diam tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, "Hei... anak animasi." Panggilnya dan Yuta menaikkan alisnya.

"Ya?"

Ten mengernyit, "Kau ini... dekat sekali dengan Taeyong ya?" tanyanya menatap Yuta dengan heran. Yuta mengangguk.

"Kami roomate, jadi sudah pasti kami dekat."

Ten berdecak kesal, "Kau ini... harusnya kau pindah dengan Doyoung saja jadi Taeyong bisa tinggal di apartemen Jaehyun." Katanya cepat lalu berdiri.

Ten memberi Yuta senyum kecil, "Aku harus pergi." Katanya dan berlalu begitu saja, meninggalkan Yuta dalam kebingungan.

.

.

.

Ten turun dari lantai 5 dan langsung menuju lantai 1 untuk menemui orang yang menunggunya. Saat pintu lift terbuka, Ten melempar senyum kecil ke arah pria tinggi berambut pirang yang menunggunya dengan jaket tebal membungkus sosoknya. Ten berjalan ke arahnya.

"Pujaan hatimu tidak ada... hanya ada kekasihnya." Kata Ten mengabaikan rasa kesal yang memuncak di hatinya.

Jaehyun tersenyum kecil, menepuk pucuk kepala sahabatnya sebelum berkata, "Aku tidak bisa memutuskannya secara langsung ya..." katanya lalu menghela nafas.

Beberapa orang yang tinggal di apartemen itu berlalu lalang di sekitar mereka dan Jaehyun kembali menarik nafas, "Aku akan naik ke atas, kau tunggulah di sini."

"Tunggu, bertemu Yuta? Setelah apa yang Taeil ceritakan padamu tentang mereka?"

Jaehyun mengangguk, melambai ke arah Ten yang menatapnya bingung saat lift membawanya ke atas. Tidak perlu waktu lama untunya sampai di lantai tujuannya. Dia segera keluar, mencari nomor kamar yang sangat dia hafal dan memencet tombolnya.

Saat pintu terbuka, Jaehyun tidak bisa mengontrol senyumnya. Yuta membuka pintu dengan raut wajah bingung yang lucu. Jaehyun bertanya dalam hati, apa selama ini dia terlalu buta akan Taeyong karena baru menyadari kalau Yuta sangat cantik?

"Hai.. boleh masuk?"

Mereka duduk di kursi makan dengan dua gelas coklat panas di meja, Jaehyun mengembangkan senyumnya saat Yuta kembali dari kulkas untuk meletakkan cake yang dia tahu, sangat Taeyong sukai.

"Silakan..." kata Yuta melempar senyum dan Jaehyun tertawa.

"Santai saja..." katanya dan Yuta menggaruk tengkuknya, Jaehyun bisa melihat beberapa bercak merah yang dia tahu di sana. Senyum pahit menghiasi bibirnya.

Jaehyun mengembuskan nafas berat, "Bagaimana rasanya.. menjadi kekasih Taeyong?" tanyanya menatap Yuta tepat di mata dan membuat lelaki Jepang itu sedikit gugup.

"Maksudnya?" tanyanya pelan dan Jaehyun tertawa.

Dia berhenti sejenak, "Bukankah kalian menjalin hubungan?" tanyanya dan Yuta menggeleng.

Jaehyun mengangkat alisnya, "Tidak?"

Yuta melihat Jaehyun dan tersenyum, "Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya."

Jaehyun tersenyum maklum, "Malam ini aku harus berangkat ke bandara, jika kau tidak keberatan... aku ingin masih menjalin komunikasi dengan Taeyong." Pintanya dan Yuta menatap Jaehyun dalam diam.

Apa dia akan membiarkannya? Atau tidak...

"Tentu... aku tidak bisa menghentikannya." Kata Yuta tersenyum dan Jaehyun meminum coklat panasnya.

"Terima kasih..." ucap Jaehyun melihat Yuta yang tersenyum lebar. Ah, pantas Taeyong jatuh cinta pada orang ini dan bukan padanya. Senyuman Yuta itu seperti obat segala macam penyakit. Bahkan rasa sakit hati dan sesak yang tadi dia rasakan, hilang begitu saja.

Jaehyun bisa memahami kenapa Taeyong mencintai Yuta.

"Sama-sama..." jawab Yuta dan Jaehyun melunturkan senyumnya membuat Yuta khawatir.

"Ada apa?"

"Satu hal yang aku pikirkan.. kenapa kalian menyembunyikan hal ini?"

Yuta mengembangkan senyumnya lagi dan hati Jaehyun terus berucap _cantik cantik cantik_ setiap detiknya.

"Aku menghargai perasaanmu... dan Taeyong tidak ingin menyakitimu."

.

.

.

Taeyong menatap ponselnya dalam diam. Dia sudah mengakhiri panggilan Jaehyun yang akan berangkat ke Jerman setelah ini. Taeyong sedikit merasa bersalah karena Jaehyun harus tahu kenyataan pahit ini dari orang lain.

 _Aku akan menjalani perawatan dengan baik, aku tidak bodoh, Taeyongie._

Satu kalimat itu cukup untuk membuat Taeyong tersenyum dan berlari pulang ke apartemennya. Namun hati kecilya masih belum siap menghadapi Yuta.

Dia belum siap mendengar permintaan maaf yang tidak perlu itu. Tapi dia menguatkan hatinya, karena dia tahu ada orang yang menunggunya pulang di balik pintu coklat ini. Jadi dia membuka knob pintu, berjalan perlahan saat melihat jendela ruang tengah yang besar terbuka menampakkan hujan lebat yang mengguyur.

"Tae, sudah pulang?" tanya Yuta yang keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk kecil di tangannya. Taeyong mengangguk.

Yuta melempar senyumnya, lalu berjalan ke arah Taeyong demi mengeringkan rambut Taeyong yang basah. Yuta terlihat habis menangis dan itu membuat hati Taeyong terluka. Dia memberanikan diri untuk mengalungkan lengannya ke pinggang ramping Yuta. Yuta tidak protes dan masih mengeringkan rambutnya jadi Taeyong memeluk kekasihnya itu erat.

Menenggelamkan wajahnya di sana dan bergumam kata maaf berkali-kali.

"Maaf sayang... maaf sayang.. maaf sayang..."

Yuta menangkup pipi Taeyong dengan handuknya dan tersenyum, "Aku minta maaf..." katanya dan Taeyong mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aku yang salah..."

Yuta tertawa, "Aku juga salah sayang..."

Taeyong mengeratkan pelukannya, menyatukan kening mereka dan berbisik, "Mulai sekarang... tidak ada yang perlu ditutupi."

Yuta mengulum senyum sebelum merasakan bibirnya dikecup mesra.

Dalam hubungan percintaan, memang seharusnya seperti ini.

.

.

.

 **TAMAT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **a/n:**

entah kenapa aku nulis FF ini begitu souless dan tidak bertenaga :') semua berawal dari lagunya Zara yang judulnya Uncover dan berbuah FF abal tapi pas nulis aku dengerin lagunya EXO yang Promise. Tuh kan? :'v

gatau sih, aku Cuma ngerasa FF ini kok "Nggak aku banget" tapi yah... anggep aja ini FF yang aku bikin dengan kemampuanku yang terbatas wkwkwkw. Niatnya mau jadi FF di event #YutaHaremDays :v tapi kok... nggak kelar kelar wkwkwkwkw.

Pesan yang mau aku sampaikan sederhana aja sih, kalo punya hubungan nggak baik lho ditutup-tutupi. Wkwkwkw. Terbuka aja.

Udah deh besok lagi cuap-cuapnya, OH AKU KANGEN TAEYU TAUUU KANGEN BANGET T T huhuhu...

XOXO

Yuka


End file.
